


Kingdom of Isolation

by violaloki



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Arrow cave, Central City, Crying, Dalton Academy, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Powers, Identity Reveal, Lima Hights, M/M, Metahumans, S.T.A.R laboratories, Sebastian Smythe is The Flash, Secret Identity, Secrets, Stress, Superpowers, Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team as Family, Thunderstorms, Trust, WMHS, Wells is good, West McKinley High School, kurtbastian, olicity - Freeform, particle accelerator, secret powers, trials of friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaloki/pseuds/violaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needing to fully clean out and pay for their flat, caused Kurt to miss his plane. As the weather worsens, he is forced to check into a hotel. On that night, just his luck, is when Harrison Wells and the rest of STAR Labs launched their Particle Accelerator. Can one night change your whole life forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunderstorms and Science vs Magic

**Author's Note:**

> i have been getting back into Glee for some reason and i just recently found out that Grant Gustin played Sebastian on glee and wanted to make a crossover.  
> I don't own Glee, Arrow, Flash, or any other form of Media used in this story  
> Constructive Criticism is welcome :)  
> I'm deciding to make Wells a good guy because idk about you guys but i hate the fact that Wells is a villain so less curling up into a confusing ball of crying feels the better

Kurt guessed this was just his luck, missing the plane and ending up driving back from NYC to Lima. Right now, he was tired and border lining on cranky and finally decided he couldn’t drive in this pouring, thundering rain and checked into a hotel for the night at the nearest town: **Central City, Ohio.**

After a short call to Blaine explaining why he could not make it home, Kurt began getting ready for bed, when noise too loud to be thunder sounded, followed by the building shaking, the window being blown in, and the power going off.

He felt a cold drift into the room. Not just a cold, the one that gets under your skin and freezes you bones and turns you blood to slushie. The cold that nears a paralyzing pain that creeps up your body. That was the last thing he felt before he fell into a state of undisturbed unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Little did he know that someone very familiar was experiencing the same thing (relatively, except he was 10 times as worse) no more than half a mile from where he was staying…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am starting over. That previous story was a mess and going nowhere.

Mutant powers, like anything dealing with the body, is genetic. It tends to be a dominant gene. Similar to the advances in normal genetic engineering, there was a serum that could…"awaken" a dormant mutant gene. This serum needed a catalyst. A reactant that causes the serum to work inside of the body.

* * *

 

Kurt woke up to the smell of metal and….cleaning supplies. And lady gaga playing in the background. He sat up abruptly and saw two people in this metal room. A man and a woman, both in their early 20s.

They noticed he was awake and started bombarding him with questions and tasks.

"Dr. Wells, get down into the cortex, like right now!" The man said on a walkie talkie device. While the woman shined a light into Kurt's eyes. "Pulse 120, pupils equally reactive to light."

He felt extremely overwhelmed as he tried to process everything that was going on at once.

"Where am I" Kurt asked, confused, as he tried to stand up.

The man put his arm on Kurt's shoulder, trying to prevent him from getting up. "Heey man, you're at S.T.A.R. Labs."

"STAR Labs? Who are you?" He asked, confused, as the woman, obviously a doctor, stuck an Otoscope in his ears.

"I'm Cisco Ramon, she's Caitlin..Dr Snow"

"I need you to urinate in this" Dr Snow said, lift up a plastic container.

"Not this second" Cisco said to Caitlin, taking it out of her hand.

"Wh-What is happening? What is going on?"Kurt asked, panicking. 

"You were affected by the explosion, dude. The hotel manager heard you screaming, called 911 and Dr Wells decided to have you moved here." Cisco dragged Kurt back to the bed and sat him down

"You were in a coma."

"What? For how long?"

"2 months." Said a thin, aging man with thick rimmed glasses, in a wheelchair.

"Dr Wells?"

"Hello Kurt, we have a lot to discuss."

"Your cells kept freezing, keeping you in a constant state of hypothermia."

After being given the tour of the lab they ended up back in the pseudo hospital room.

"I need to go. I'm fine, honestly." he said as they tried to get him to stay. With that he left the building and saw the Nav parked just in front of the gate that sealed the lab of from the rest of Central City. So he packed his bag and set out on the long drive back to Lima…


End file.
